


Sleeves Rolled Up

by HollyBlue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lawyer!Dean, M/M, Tattooed!Cas, for more reasons and also for Lisa, for reasons and for Lisa, lawyer!Cas, lawyer!Sam, pre-destiel, sort of fic, tattooed!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester and Winchester Lawyers have a new partner, Novak and Sons... and Castiel is the Novak that comes across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeves Rolled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooeddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddean/gifts).



> For the lovely Lisa :)
> 
> Also, just a warning, this isn't really a ficlet, more of a spiel that I let go of into Lisa's submit :3

So Dean is this big shot business man, maybe a lawyer with his brother. Winchester and Winchester and maybe Dean likes to wear these white shirts but always has his sleeves down because someone in the world decided that tattoos weren’t professional and that Dean (as big shot lawyer guy) shouldn’t be flaunting them.

Anyway, perhaps his lawyer firm isn’t doing so well, and Sam suggests that they bring in a partner so that the firm can get better. And what better lawyer firm then Novak and Sons ey? They send over one of the sons (as such) and a knock on Dean’s office and damn there is Castiel Novak. Those damn blue eyes and carefree hair and a lean, muscular body, wearing the best pair of trousers that hug his butt and he’s wearing way to many layers on top which Dean is already undressing off him. But there’s a cough and Dean refocuses to see Sam stood behind Novak.

“Oh yes, please come in.” He says standing up from behind his desk and holding out a hand. Castiel greets him with a handshake that may or may not have lasted a moment too long.

They sit and talk business for a while, Sam chipping in with his input and figures every now and then, especially when Dean starts to stare for a moment too long.

Business wraps up and Novak and Sons is now part of Winchester and Winchester and Cas has offered that he should be able to work here.

Within the next few weeks, Dean is able to get him an office, next to his (of course) and begins to relax a bit. They don’t really talk to each other much except for business but Dean doesn’t really mind.

One day, Castiel is running late and as an apology, gets Dean a coffee from the café across the street, how he knew what Dean wanted Dean’ll never know, but he’s not complaining.

He mumbles a thanks and accepts the coffee, but Cas doesn’t leave, he just sits in one of the chairs opposite Dean and they just chat (not about work) and it’s nice. They find out some stuff about each other and yeah, it was just nice to chat to someone that isn’t his brother, not that Dean minds that, but it’s someone different.

A month or so down the line there’s a small disaster in which the Air Con system goes down. And damn it’s the height of summer and it’s damn hot. It’s not long before Dean’s shucked off his jacket and has rolled up his sleeves showing the dark tattoos that snake up and down both his arms, not caring that it’s unprofessional because it’s way too hot anyway. Dean’s got all his windows thrown open, three fans going and a plug in air conditioning unit going, just trying to keep cool. Cas knocks on the door and Dean looks up.

How the hell is that man still wearing a jacket!

“Too hot over your side?” Dean asks.

Cas just nods. “Your office is much cooler. Mind if I work in here.” He’s kinda talking absently because he’s staring at Dean’s tattoos on his arms and a small smile quirks his lips and that expression kills Dean in an instant.

 

 

Before long, Cas has also got rid of his jacket and has rolled up his sleeves.

“Been told it’s unprofessional at work to show tattoos. I don’t normally take of my jacket.” Cas tells him and Dean quirks a brow. This Novak guy’s got tattoos to hide too, could this guy get any hotter. That’s when Dean notices it, just a couple of feathers leaking from underneath the rolled up shirt and Dean smiles.

“Feathers?” he wonders.

“Wings, across my shoulders, had them since I was eighteen. Never regretted it.”

“Must be quite a sight.” Dean’s mouth is moving before his brain even has time to catch up with what he’s saying. Then he just blushes because he’s just realised how bad that sounded. “Sorry.”

“Yours look intricate, careful, they’re very good by the way.”

“Thanks. Had them done by a family friend.” Dean explains.

“So, do you wanna invite me out to grab some frozen yoghurt then?”

Dean just blushes. Well, the heat is just hot, makes his cheeks go red, of course.

“Yeah… You, me and frozen yoghurt. Sounds like a plan.” Dean gets up and Cas follows him out the door.

“I want to see the rest of your tattoos by the way.” Cas remarks just as they leave the building.

“Uh-huh, and those wings have got to be a sight, I’m gonna have to see them too…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
